


Among Other Things

by emeny



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Smut, So there you go, still kinda fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeny/pseuds/emeny
Summary: a brief stolen moment together. finding the time and catching their breath after all of the chaos.[no spoilers but set after the events of ep83]





	Among Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> smut because hey why not, i love them.
> 
> haven't posted smut before in the history of ever so enjoy this single drafted at 3am mess.

Kima lets herself fall back onto the mattress, spreading out over the sheets, forgetting the aches and pains of battle settled into her muscle and bone.

Allura absentmindedly rebraids her hair, still slightly slick with salt water from their brief excursion to the sea hours ago. She stares out the open window at the view of Whitestone, calm in the moonlight. Quiet. A cooling breeze washing over her. The dangers and darkness and dragons all passed. She sighs, as if she just remembered how to breathe.

Arms stretched behind her head, Kima watches her love with a smile, as she starts to unlace the back of her robes. Slender fingers, delicate and precise. Kima hums in contentment at the sight of her, the way the light hits her just right from outside. Allura’s eyes flick over to her, lips quirking.

“What?” she says, slipping the blue fabric off of one shoulder.

“Oh nothing.” Kima says, looking away bashfully towards the ceiling. Her smile stretching wider, totally unable to stop herself. 

The mattress dips, and Allura’s face hovers into view above her.

“Are you sure?” her breath tickles Kima’s face, and her mouth.

“Hmm, maybe there was one thing.” Her calloused hand reaches up, cupping the back of Allura’s neck, guiding her down. Their lips pressing together in a long, lazy kiss. Allura’s hands trail up Kima’s sides, under her hitched up shirt. Soft fingers tracing over her old scars, and her new scars in gentle patterns, dancing across her ribs. Kima sighs into the kiss, practically melting under her palms.

Allura chuckles, the tilt of her lips breaking the connection. She presses her forehead to Kima’s closing her eyes, sharing a moment of laboured breath.

“It’s been awhile.” Kima says, playing with hair at the nape of Allura’s neck.

“Since what?” She leans back, kneeling above Kima.

“Since I’ve heard you laugh.” She gives a chaste peck to the Arcanist and shifts beneath her, propping herself up on her elbows. Watching her girlfriend as she pulls the mass of her dress over her head.

“I suppose I just haven’t had the time.” She tosses the bundle of blue over the side of the bed, turning her attention to tugging at Kima’s shirt instead.

“No time for laughter?” The shirt follows the dress.

“Among other things.” Allura’s lips go to Kima’s neck, mouth tracing along her jaw, down along her throat, and down to the space between her breasts.

“Allie…” Kima gasps softly, hand placed against the back of Allura’s hair as she hums and continues on her journey southward. She tugs at Kima’s pants pulling them down, she lifts her hips in assistance and kicks them free as Allura shifts down the bed. Breath hitting the valley between her thighs, she shudders as Allura looks up at her. Their eyes meeting.

Hands slide down Kima’s hips to her legs, slowly spreading them wider. Kisses land in a line along the inside of her thigh, slowly leading to her waiting heat. Allura tastes Kima’s anticipation.  
She throws her head back, her breath escaping in a quiet string of curses, Allura’s tongue sending her into a frenzy. She writhes beneath her but assertive hands hold her down. Thumbs caressing circles into her flesh, a hand spread out against her toned stomach to restrain her as she is pushed over the edge. Her name on her lips in a strangled cry. The waves of her climax coursing through her, Allura guiding her through it all the way, leaving a parting kiss on her hip bone. Another on her lips, letting Kima taste herself.

Allura lays down beside her, lacing their fingers together between them as Kima recovers.

“I love you.” Allura says, their eyes fixed on one another.

“I love you too.” Kima strokes her hair, traces a finger across her cheek. Down to her mouth. “Well. We’ve got time now.” 

Allura laughs again. A sweet sound.

“Yes. There’s time for us.”


End file.
